La vida de un Ninja
by Amaterasu2016
Summary: Esta historia no trata de naruto o personajes relacionados, sino de un shinobi que por una injusticia despierta su verdadero ser y emprende un viaje para hacer justicia y demostrar que incluso los débiles puedes llegar a ser respetados
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de naruto o mortal kombat no me pertenecen.**

 **Di no al plagio ... Creo que en dos capítulo aparecerán los personajes de mortal kombat,**

 **por si se pregunta**

 **gracias y enjoy**

Había una vez en el hospital de Konoha un pequeño bebe recién nacido estaba siendo cargado por su madre llamado Kaori, mientras su padre llamado Ren y su hermana de 5 años llamada Naomi observaban al pequeño y su madre con mucha felicidad y ternura.

-y como se llamara el niño- dijo el padre

-que te párese johan- dijo la madre

-me parece bien,que te parece el nombre Naomi- le dice el padre a su hija

-me gusta mucho padre- respondió la hija mayor

Mientras tanto la madre escuchaba la conversación y veía a su pequeño, esta se empezó a sentir una suma tristeza y amargura. No por su hijo sino por la situación en la que estaban que no era económica sino política ¿por qué? se preguntaran, Fácil ella antes pertenecía al clan que era nada mas y nada menos el clan Uchija y su esposo al clan Hyuga, y otra ves se preguntaran: ¿por qué? Bueno para eso hay que viajar en el tiempo, mas o menos en la etapa de la primera guerra Ninja, en esos tiempos el clan Uchija y el clan Senju eran los que mas guerra daban por eso buscaban tantas alianzas como podían y el clan Uchija encontró una con un pequeño clan llamado el clan Hyuga, los Uchija al ver que estos poseían un dojutsu que lo asían llamar byakugan era realmente fuerte y extraordinario, por eso pensaron en que pasaría al unir el sharingan con el byakugan.

Puen los resultados podían ser 4:

-solo se activaba el byakugan normal

-solo se activaba el sharingan normal

-en casos horribles se anulaban por si solos

pero en pocos pasaba algo muy interesante, pues la pregunta ahora seria: ¿que pasaba?

Bueno en algunos que llegaban a despertar el byakugan por la Unión de un Uchija y un Hyuga se eliminaba el punto ciego y se podía ver a mucho mas distancia que uno normal

Y en los que despertaban el sharingan en algunos casos este al ya tener 3 tomoe pareciera que en realidad poseen 4 tomoe, porque este podía ver mas cosas que uno normal y también sus genjutsu y al igual que su función copiador eran mucho más dotados que uno normal.

Se dieron cuenta cuando al enfrentar uno "puro" contra uno "mestizo" con el dojutsu mas fuerte de lo normal, este ganaba y sin ningún problema.

Y bueno usaron a esta personas para producir más de este tipo de dojutsu especial pero grande fue la sorpresa al ver que se anulaban en la siguiente generación por lo tanto despidieron cancelar el proyecto y continuar la guerra con estas pocas personas que lograron despertar estos dojutsus especiales.

Después de la guerra y la fundación de Konoha los dos clanes decidieron hacer algo y eso seria que nunca más volverían a unir a un Hyuga y a un Uchija por el temor de que se creen mas de estos dojutsus y los exterminaran por ser de "ojo inferior" otra es la rivalidad que tenían por ver quien es el "ojo superior" entre estos dos.

Así fue hasta que un día una joven Uchija llamada Kaori caminaba por las calles de Konoha y se encontró con un chico que le pareció apuesto desde que lo vio.

Por otra parte el chico también se quedo maravillado por la belleza de aquella mujer y así comenzó ese "amor prohibido ", se veían cada ves que pudieran y en algunas de esas encontradas paso lo que paso, el chico embarazo a la chica y estos por temor a un castigo severo se sus clanes desidieron mandar al diablo sus apellidos y clanes y hace vivir tranquilos en una casa bien alejada de los lugares donde habitaban sus clanes.

Nueve meses después Kaori dio a luz a una niña muy hermosa y tanto Ren como Kaori desidieron llamarlo Naomi. Esta pequeña al perecer había heredado el byakugan de su padre y así fue como comenzaron a entrenarle a sus 3 años, Naomi resultó ser una niña muy inteligente para su edad y también tenía un control y fuerza física muy dotada, por eso fue un orgullo para sus padres, pero la sorpresa llego a 5 meses de embarazo para la llegada de Johan. Cuando su padre le hablaba de el punto siego del byakugan esta le informo que carecía de tal elemento y que podía ver toda Konoha sin esfuerzo, esto alertó a sus padres debido a que podía haber heredado uno de los legendarios dojutsu especiales que tanto se admiro y temió y no solo eso también creían que si su hijo llegaba a heredar uno de esos dojutsu correrían un gran peligro por sus antiguos clanes devido al miedo que les causaría.

Y bueno llegamos al presente en donde su madre miraba a su hijo con amor y cierto temor pero bueno no hay que pensar mal y continuar su vida diaria junto a sus hijos y esposos.

4 años después:

un niño con cabello negro, ojos negros, piel blanca pero no tanto con una altura de 1.30 metros corría por un campo, este pequeño buscaba a su hermana quien residen le habían dado el rango jonin, estaban en plena guerra contra el país de la roca y su hermana había sido asignada para rastrear y vigilar un sitio en especifico, el pequeño quería encontrar a su hermana para darle comida y instrumentos Ninja para que se abastezca y se encuentre bien.

Pero aparecieron tres figuras masculinas que se interpusieron en su camino, este se puso en pose de pelea sacando un kunai.

-jajaja este pequeño cree que puede contra nosotros- dijo el que estaba en la derecha

-jaja es cierto, matarlo será fácil- dijo el que estaba en la izquierda

-ya basta, él nos puede resultar útil para dar información y al parecer nos puede abastecer de recursos- dijo el del medio que parecía ser el líder y que miraba el bolso del pequeño

-(rayos y ahora que hago)- pensó el pequeño con miedo y preocupación

 **Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego** se escucho a lo lejos, los tres personas voltearon y vieron una gran bola de fuego llegando a ellos y saltaron para esquivarlo.

-Johan cúbrete yo me aré cargo- dijo una chica que parecía de 9 años muy madura para su edad, que tenía cabello marrón largo hasta su cintura, ojos blancos como la luna, píen blanca igual que el chico pero no tanto y un cuerpo un poco desarrollado para su edad.

Ella tenía el byakugan activado mirando con ira a los que se atrevieron a lastimar a su hermano.

-valla sorpresa una Hyuga que sabe usa un jutsu del clan Sarutobi y Uchija- dijo uno de ellos.

-lo que mas sorprende es que su hermano no posea byakugan, no lo crees- dijo el otro

-si pero no importa seguro que uno de ellos en adoptado, pero bueno será mejor atraparlos a los dos para interrogarlos-dijo el supuesto líder.

-ya cállense y peleen, haber si pueden conmigo trio de idiotas- dijo la chica ya harta de su conversación y ponien la pose característico de los Hyuga para hacer el puño suave o mejor llamada juken.

Estos tres se molestaron y el líder dijo -te enseñare a respetar mocosa-

 **Doton: jutsu misiles de piedra** y de su boca salieron piedras de tamaño pequeño pero con una velocidad peligrosa que al impactar dejaría serios daños.

La chica contraatacó **kaiten** dijo la chica quien enpezo a girar, mientras aparecía un manto de chakra que lo cubría y protegía de las rocas derigiras a ellas.

-Johan cúbrete y aplica los que te enseñe en estas situaciones- dijo la chica a su hermano

-si Naomi- respondió y se fue a cubrir esperando a que su hermana este bien

-valla que eres fuerte para tu edad, pero aver si puedes con esto- Doton:jutsu bosque de espinas dijo el que se encontraba en la izquierda, realizó los sellos y debajo de los pies de la chica salieron barias espinas hechas de roca y un montón de sangre salpico.

-haci que eso fue todo jaja que fácil- se confió el chunin de la roca... **Ocho trigamas 64** **palmas** fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de que sufriera una enorme golpiza por parte de la chica que supuestamente mato, fueron 64 palmas lo que termino matando al confiado por falta de chakra y heridas internas

-nunca hay que confiarse o dudar del enemigo- dijo Naomi viendo el cadaver de su "asesino".

-maldita pagaras por eso- dijo el otro chunin, mientras que el líder que era jonin miraba el pedazo de madera que estaba atrapado entre las espinas creados por su fallecido compañero .

El chunin se abalanzó en contra de la jonin con dos kunai en sus manos, la chica rápidamente saco un kunai y empozo la lucha, lo único que se escuchaba eras los ruidos de las armas chocando entre si hasta que –bien ya me aburrí- dijo la jonin.

-de que hablas- dijo el shinobi confundido –de esto- y la chica que le lanzo 5 shuriken al Ninja mientras hacía sellos Nimpo: jutsu clones de shuriken y los shuriken que eran 5 se multiplicaron hasta 50 poniendo al chunin en peligro Doton:jutsu muro de piedra dijo el de la roca para defenderse y lo logro, pero debajo de sus pies una mano apareció y lo jalo dentro del suelo. Doton:jutsu cazador de cabezas dijo la jonin que se había escondido cuando el chunin hizo la pared de roca.

-Bueno hasta aquí llegastes- dijo lanzando 6 kunais con papeles bomba serca de el

-¡MALDICION!- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de volar en mil pedazos.

-bueno donde se encuentra ese cobarde- dijo refiriéndose al líder, en eso

-NAOMI AYUDA- dijo su hermano que tenía un kunai que amenazaba con cortar su garganta

-dime ahora las ubicaciones de los de Konoha o tu querido hermano modira- dijo el cobarde

-no tengo nada que decirle a un muerto- dijo sonriendo

-¿que?- fue lo que dijo cuando sintió una punzada en su espalda y la supuesta Naomi desaparecía con un ¡PUF! Y al voltear su cabeza un poco vio a la verdadera con un kunai apuñalándole la espalda con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

-maldita per..- no puedo terminar debido a que Naomi le dio una palma directo en el corazón reventándolo

-ja, debíl- se burlo la jonin y se fue a consolar a su hermano que lloraba por el miedo y la frustración de no ayudar a su hermana.

-ya tranquilo que todo ya paso- dijo abrazando a su hermano y acariciándolo con ternura y cariño

-lo siento por meterte en esta situación, solo soy un estorbo- dijo el pequeño triste y con lagrimas

-no eres un estorbo, sin ti no hubiese matado a ese infeliz- le dijo su hermanas –de verdad- dijo su hermano –si- dijo la hermana.

Después de eso comieron y un grupo de Konoha llego para ver si todo estaba en orden

-valla así que eso fue lo que paso, pero bueno buen trabajo- dijo un Ninja rubio y ojos azules

-grasias Minato-sensei- dijo la muchacha

-bueno Obito, Kakashi y yo nos llevamos los cuerpospara la inspección- dijo el rubio

-grasias y cuídense hay varios ninjas de la roca andando por ahí, lo vi con mi byakugan- dijo la jonin

-lo tendremos- dijo el chico que acompañaba a su sensei que tenía una mascara que no dejaba ver su boca y cubría parte de la nariz, que tenía pelos plateros

-si- afirmó uno que tenía cabello negro y unos lentes anaranjados al igual que una ropa con el emblema Uchija

-bien adiós- se despidió el rubio y junto con su equipo se llevaron los cuerpos.

-¿cuando termina esta guerra?- dijo el pequeño-muy pronto pequeño- le dijo su hermana

-eso espero- dijo el pequeño

Tiempo después

La guerra acabo con grandes sacrificios y la pérdida significativa de estructura.

El el cementerio de Konoha se estaba tuardando silencio por los caídos en la guerra.

Johan veía unos lentes anaranjados y a un chico que recordaba como Kakashi, pero lo curioso es que ahora se cubría un ojo. No sabia porque

A lo lejos vio a un chico que conversaba con un mayor este tenía una apariencia de serpiente, mientras que el chico tenía dos marcas en su nariz.

Este por curiosidad fue a donde ellos y escucho –de que sirve estar vivo si al final mueres- dijo el pequeño

-bueno al parecer la vida no vale nada, si no seria para siempre, no crees- dijo el adulto serpiente.

Johan solo escuchaba y pensaba: acaso la vida no vale nada

Continuará...

Bueno mi primera historia, no sean duros por favor.

Grasias


	2. Consecuencias inesperadas

**Bueno aquí el capítulo 2 de esta humilde historia, lamento los fallos ortográficos del anterior y posirblemente también de este... También quiero recordar que no soy dueño de los personajes de Naruto y mortal kombat.**

 **Gracias**.

2 AÑOS DESPUES:

Era de noche y se veían a tres personas en lo que parecía un campo de entrenamiento, un adulto de alrededor de 30 años le indicaba a su hija en cómo mejorar en su taijutsu mientras que un niño veía con admiración a su hermana

-hija, enserio eres muy buena, no puedo creer que el hokage te aya puesto de candidata para ser AMBU- dijo con orgullo el padre joven. –grasias padre- dijo la hija.

El pequeño a la ves también sentía celos por su hermana, ya que a diferencia de ella, el era muy torpe, sus notas no eran sobresalientes, tenía mala puntería, y en el ninjutsu y en el genjutsu era malo.

-bueno creo que ha sido todo por hoy, un poco mas y podrás dominar el **8** **trigamas 128 palmas** y esa técnica para que tu la domines a tu edad es sorprendente- la elogio

-grasias padre de nuevo pero creo que debemos volver antes de que mama se enoje- dijo la chica –es cierto, hijo ¿ vas a venir?- preguntó el padre –no, yo iré por mi cuenta-dijo el muchacho –esta bien, Naomi vámonos- dijo el padre mientras emprendía marcha hacia su hogar y al igual que su hermana.

Esta se quedo sentado pensando en varias cosas hasta que escucho una vos diciéndole

-cómodo el tronco verdad- el muchacho al escucharlo se puso alerta y miro hacia atrás, lo que vio lo dejo un poco espantado, en su enfrente había un hombre con una mascara que le cubría el rostro completo y que sólo tenía un agujero por la cual podía ver

-¿que quieres?- preguntó chico al que parecía de 15 años –nada, solo observando la geografía antes de cometer mi obra maestra- dijo el hombre misterioso -¿obra maestra?- preguntó el inocente –si, bueno lo veras mañana, a las 8 PM- afirmó el enmascarado.

-¿enserio?- preguntó-si, te llevaras una grata sorpresa, bueno me tengo que ir pero recuerda tienes que estar aquí mas o menos a las 8 PM para que puedas ver el show- le digo al pequeño –esta bien- dijo el muchacho –Antes de irme recuerda esto "consecuencias inesperadas"- y dicho esto el hombre empezó a absorberse así mismo y desaparecer susurrándole –"consecuencias inesperadas"- el chico ahora estaba mas que confundido y decidió no hablarle a nadie sobre lo ocurrido.

A la mañana siguiente

Johan estaba desayunando pensando en lo que había visto y escuchado ese día "consecuencias inesperadas " esa frase de algún modo lo desesperaba hasta que

-te veo mas distraído de los normal hijo- le dijo su madre quien estaba lavando los platos en la cocina –no te preocupes madre solo estoy pensando en cosas de la academia- dijo el pequeño –bien, pero apresúrate que se te hace tarde y a tu padre no le gusta eso- le informo su joven madre –esta bien- le dijo con algo de flojera.

Un poco mas tarde se veía a Johan corriendo por la calle desesperado –rayos se me hace tarde- lo dijo con una cara de preocupación. Corrió hasta que llego –por poco y recibo una buena regañada por parte de los tres- se dijo a si mismo el pequeño. Entro y se dirigió a su salón de clases, el no era de hacer amigos de echo no tenía amigos pero eso no lo entristecía ni le bajaba la autoestima, a su lado se sentó el mismo chico que vio aquel día, según a escuchado se llama Itachi el orgullo Uchija, el jamás le hablo desde que se hicieron compañeros ni viceversa Itachi siempre tenía las mejores notas tanto en conocimiento como en campo de batalla y eso lo ponía lo hacía sentir un poco inferior pero a la ves le,hacia sentir que debía esforzarse si alguna ves quería llegar a ser alguien tan bueno como. El profesor llego y como siempre trataba de no dormirse en clases voltio a ver a su compañero para darse cuenta que este tomaba atención sin inmutarse, enserio este chico era para admirar.

En la hora de descanso estaba sentado pensando en lo de ayer hasta que

-esto es injusto- escucho, volteo a ver el lugar proveniente y vio a un grupo de 4 personas entre ellas Itachi y otra donde había 8 personas que parecía ser más altos y fuertes

-ahora te enseñare a no creerte el mejor mocoso- dejo el líder del grupo de matones dirigiéndose a Itachi. Luego empezó la pelea Itachi esquivaba los ataques que le daba el chico gordo y de los otros fácilmente hasta que se escucho la voz del sensei -¿une estas haciendo?- dijo y con esto distrajo al "genio" haciendo que el chico que lo quería pegar le asentará un golpe en el cachete de Itachi y con esto paso algo que sorprendió a todos.

Itachi desapareció con un ¡PUF! Sorprendiendo a todos los presentes –¿jutsu clones de sombra?- fue lo que dijo el maestro –se supone que ese jutsu es de rango jonin para arriba- sentenció otro sensei que acababa de llegar, -sorprendente, creo que Itachi no necesita de la academia, creo que será mejor graduarlo como genin para que comience su verdadero entrenamiento-propuso su tutor –estoy de acuerdo contigo colega- dijo otro.

Mientras tanto Johan que vio todo se sorprendió de la graduación de su compañero, esto lo puso triste y pensó (porque no tengo ese don que tienen mis padres, mi hermana y Itachi) y con esto se dirigió para volver a su salón sumido en sus pensamiento

Horas más tarde

Eran las 7:45 PM, Johan terminaba de cenar y recordó lo que ese hombre le dijo.

 **Flachback:**

 **-¿obra maestra?- dijo el muchacho**

 **-si bueno lo veras mañana a las 8PM-respondió el**

 **Fin del flachback:**

-madre ¿puedo salir un rato?- preguntó Johan

-claro hijo, solo no vuelvas tarde- le dijo la madre –si- respondió el muchacho y se dirigió al lugar en donde supuestamente vería la "obra maestra".

Había llegado y faltaba 5 minutos, - ahh, que aburrido es esperar- se dijo así mismo – que bueno que mañana es 9 de octubre y es feriado- dijo algo feliz...pero nada lo tenía preparado para lo que pronto sucedería.

.

.

.

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMM!, Se escucho a lo lejos y vio a un gran zorro que tenía nueve colas que había aparecido de la nada –acaso a eso se refería "sorpresa"- preguntó alarmado el muchacho –hermoso verdad- escucho detrás de el, Johan voltio y vio al mismo muchacho pero esta ves la mascara tenía diferente diseño -¿por que haces esto?- preguntó el muchacho en shock –fácil, tenía un asunto pendiente con Konoha y el cuarto hokage- el chico no lo podía creer –bueno ahora si me disculpas ese "rayo amarillo" intenta sellar al Kyuby, así que adió- y dicho esto desapareció con la misma técnica que el de antes –¡ESPERA!- dijo el muchacho pero no logro detenlo –¡MALDICION!- se dijo así mismo y corrió rápidamente hacia Konoha ha ayudar en todo lo posible.

Cuando llego el Kyuby se había alegado lo suficiente como para que no cause daño en esa parte, cuando llego vio muchos cuerpos tirados y todas las casas destruidas –no llegue a tiempo- se dijo mientras corría y buscaba a algún herido.

Ya había recorrido por mucho tiempo y no llego a ver a Nadie vivo o conocido, el ahora se preocupaba por su familia.

Hasta que vio una luz estraña y muy cegadora, desapareció y fue al lugar en donde provino esa fuente de luz y lo que vio lo dejo helado.

Estaba el cuarto hokage con su esposa Kushina ambos siendo atravesados por la garra del Kyuby y al parecer protegiendo a un pequeño que estaba llorando.

Escucho algunas palabras de despedida tanto como de lamento, hasta que sintió la presencia de otros y por miedo se escondió y ahí vio al tercero con un grupo de shinobis inspeccionando el lugar y se puso a escuchar.

-tercero por favor cuida de mi hijo y que nada le falte, la verdad me hubiese gustado verte crecer- dijo ente lagrimas la madre –no te preocupes Kushina yo lo cuidare y protegeré- aseguró el tercero – tercero ayúdame a sellar parte del Kyuby en el cuerpo de mi hijo la mitad se quedara en mi cuerpo- respondió Minato que ya estaba moribundo –esta bien- y tanto como Minato y el Sarutobi dijeron: **jutsu sello** **consumidor del demonio de la muerte** y parte del Kyuby fue sellado en el pequeño y el otro en Minato con esto el cuarto dio por finalizada su vida callendo en garras de la muerte, -adiós Naruto- dijo Kushina también muriendo y descansando en paz.

Mientras Johan veía esta Escena recordó dos frases ya marcada en su vida **"consecuencias inesperadas "** ya que nadie creyó que el cuarto ni su esposa morirían de una forma así y **"la vida no vale** **nada, sino** **dudaría para siempre"** recordando los cientos de cuerpos que vio en su recorrido y dicho esto se levanto y se dirigió a su casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta aun temiendo por su familia.

Continuará...

 **El próximo capítulo pasara algo interesante**


	3. El despertar de un poder

**Jaja en verdad tengo mucho tiempo y mucha inspiración... Bueno de nuevo recuerdo que Naruto ni los personajes de mortal kombat no me pertenecen, los personajes de mortal kombat aparecerán el siguiente capítulo bueno enjoy**

 **3 AÑOS DESPUÉS:**

el ataque del zorro de las nueve colas fue desastroso, casi no había una persona que no había perdido un pariente aquel día el primer año la reconstrucción fue el principal centro de trabajo de todos los clanes de Konoha, pero había un lado malo en todo esto y era la desconfianza hacia el clan Uchija devido a que estos podían controlar al Kyuby para ordenar atacar la aldea y así poder hacer un golpe de estado.

-maldita sea, ahora todos nos culpan por el ataque a Konoha- reprocho nada mas y nada menos que el líder del clan Uchija

-tranquilo Fugaku- le dijo su esposa –ya lo se, pero esto no puede continuar así cada día no aíslan mas de la aldea y siento que nos están rodeando- dijo con decepción e ira.

-bueno en eso no te puedo contradecirte- dijo la mujer –mañana habrá reunión, quiero que todos estén ahí creo que ya llego la hora de tomar el control de la aldea y hacernos respetar- dijo el Uchija.

Un joven de 10 años escuchaba la conversación y se dijo mentalmente –(¿por que no puede haber una buena temporada de paz)- diciendo esto se retiro ya que están harto de tanta sangre, muerte y guerras.

 **Mientras en el complejo Hyuga**

-haber si entendí, creen que ya llego la hora de hacerlo- pegunto el líder del clan Hyuga, -si, creemos que ya es hora de deshacernos sino queremos que se multipliquen- dijo uno de los ancianos. –pero eso nos haría quedar como un clan sanguinario y sucio- advirtió el líder, -lo sabemos, pero si te das cuenta la alea esta en una crisis y al hokage no le conviene que uno de sus más poderosos clanes se separen y le declaren la guerra- dijo él mismo anciano –además el clan Hyuga sufrió casi ninguna pérdida material como humana en ese ataque, por lo tanto ahorita nuestro clan es el que lidera sobre todos- dijo otro anciano –esta bien, solo espero que hagamos lo correcto- dijo el líder Hyuga –no te preocupes Hyashi, esto es por el bien del clan y tu puesto de líder-.

Después de eso Hyashi se fue a dormir pensando el lo que su clan y el estaban a punto de hacer, pero algo paso en ese momento.

Un hombre de Desconocido estaba con su hija en brazos, este por reflejo activo su byakugan y ataco al shinobi quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y sufrió el golpe suave en su corazón dandole un paro cardiaco y terminando su vida, Hyashi fue a recoger a su hija y a. Revelar la identidad del secuestrador grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de un Ninja de la nube. Hyashi y el clan estaban en serios problemas.

Y así fue el país del rayo pedían el cuerpo de Hyashi para así no desatar una guerra a gran escala entre estas dos naciones. –no tengo elección, tendré que sacrificarme por el bien del clan y de la aldea- dijo Hyashi –nada que ver Hyashi, seré yo quien acepte ese sacrificio- dijo un shinobi que se parecía a el físicamente, -como puedes decir eso, tu tienes a Neji el te necesita – regaño el Hyuga –sabes que ellos quieren el byakugan y no tu cuerpo así que yo tengo que cumplir esa función, ya que pertenezco a la rama secundaria y poseo el sello del pájaro enjaulado- dijo el menor –Hyzashi, deja de habl...- el líder fue desmayado por un golpe en el estomago –como te dije hermano, yo tomare ese rol por el bien de todos- finalizó el menor de los hermanos.

 **3 meses después**

el clan Hyuga estaban ya listos para su perverso plan y era nada mas y nada menos que eliminar a Naomi y su padres. La razón pues durante la tercera guerra shinobi descubrieron el poder de su byakugan y temían que este poder se multiplicaran y que en algún tiempo tomen el poder de los Hyuga por tener un ojo superior a los normales, y en el ataque a Konoha confirmó la existencia de estos ojos en Naomi ya que un Hyuga estaba presente cuando Naomi utilizó todo el poder de sus ojos para encontrar heridos, este asustado informó a sus superiores y estos trazaron un cuidadoso plan para eliminar a la chica y que el clan Uchija no se entere del acto.

Los 7 Hyuga pertenecientes a la rama principal y ser lo mejor de lo mejor se preparan para cometer el asesinato que según ellos sería pan comido.

Camino hacia la casa de Johan

Los 4 miembros de la familia estaban regresando luego de su ayuda en la reconstrucción de varias casas, la aldea recién se están recuperando en infraestructura debido a la falta de mano de obra.

Estaban hablando sobre el puesto resiste de Naomi en los AMBU, cuando 4 shuriken casi le cae en el brazo a Ren.

-pero que esta pasando aquí- preguntó el padre que estaba sorprendido por la acción de esos shinobi de el clan Hyuga

-lo sentimos, pero tenemos órdenes de eliminarlos a ustedes en especial a la hija- dijo señalando el "líder del grupo"

-pero, ¿por que?- preguntó Kaori, muy asustada. –simple, su ojo representa una amenaza para nuestro clan y por eso tenemos la estricta orden de eliminarla y a ustedes por la posibilidad de que dieran a luz a otro similar a ella- dijo el líder- solo por eso pretendes mata a mi y a toda la mi familia, esto es horrendo- dijo el padre muy furioso

-por eso, lo sentimos- y los jonin atacaron a la familia. –Johan cúbrete- dijo Naomia su hermano mientras se peleaba con 3 Hyuga a la ves, -pero, hermana necesitas ayuda- dijo el pequeño –no te preocupes, esto será cosas de niños- **8 trigamas 128 palmas** grito Naomi y empezó a dar golpes a los 3 Hyuga que enfrentaba **8 trigamas 64 palmas** gritaron los 3 y empezaron a chocar palma con palma, pero al ser mas cantidad superaron en número de palmas y le cayeron exactamente 64 palmas dejándola debíl –maldicion- se dijo para si misma la chica.

Por otro lado los dos padres enfrentaban a 4 Hyugas, estaban a la par tal ves no eran tan buenos como su hija pero tenían lo suyo **Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego** dijo Kaori e hizo aparecer una gran bola que se acercaba peligrosamente a los 4 Hyugas **kaiten** gritaron los 4 Hyugas y giraron sobre su eje cubriéndose de una capa de chakra que los protegió del fuego que pudo haberlos carbonizado –carajo estos son los de élite del clan Hyuga- dijo el padre –si estos son muy fuertes, creo que será mejor ir con el hokage a denunciar esto- propuso la madre –jajaja, no lo creo- **ocho trigamas palma de airé** dijieron los 4 Hyuga y una ráfaga de aire rápidamente les golpeo el cuerpo cerrando varios puntos de chakra y lastimándolos.

-¡NOOOOOOOO! Padre,madre,hermana no se rindan- dijo él asustado niño –lo siento Johan no creo poder continuar me cerraron los puntos de chakra, jaja quien diría que terminaríamos así- dijo Naomi triste por su cercana muerte de ella y su familia –lo sentimos hijos todo fue nuestra culpa- dijo la madre –¡no digan eso, solo no se rindan no quiero perderlos!- dijo Johan con lagrimas en sus hijo –lo sentimos, pero es nuestra obligación- y dicho esto el líder caga su palma con chakra y abierta en el corazón de Naomi matándole instantáneamente su cuerpo callo con su rostro sonriendo con lagrimas en su cara -¡NAOMI!- gritó el hermano –malditos- dijo el padre viendo a su hija muerta –ojalá se pudran en el infiero- dijo la madre. –como dije lo sentimos- y dicho esto mando a los Hyuga que estaban cerca a apuñalar a los dos... Y así lo hicieron -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡- gritó Johan al ver a sus padres muertos con un kunai cada uno clavado en sus espaldas –bueno pequeño sigues tu y así terminar esto rápido- dijo uno de los Hyuga...

-¡MALDITOS! PAGARAN POR ESTO- sentenció Johan. –ja no nos hagas reír mocoso- se burlo uno de ellos. Pero en eso el cuerpo de Johan se empezó a salir un extraño chakra de color negro –¡pero que rayos esta pasando!- dijo uno de los Hyuga.

-¡LES DIGE QUE PAGARÍAN POR LO QUE HICIERON, MALDITOS!- dijo levantando el rostro y mostrando sus ojos rojos con 3 tomoes girando muy rápido –¡no puede ser, se suponía que el no poseía ningún dojutsu, así nos informaron!- dijo uno que estaba asustado –tranquilo, nosotros somos mas fuertes y somos mas, el no tiene oportunidad ni si quiera con sharingan con 3 tomoes- dijo el líder confiado -¡ESO CREEN!- dijo Johan quien para su sorpresa de los Hyuga los 3 tomoes estaban formando una figura en los ojos de Johan que era muy parecida a una happa shuriken de 8 puntas con las puntas un poco curvada. –¡no puede ser acaso este el el legendario Mangekyo sharingan!- dijo el líder del grupo – así es malditos mal nacidos, jajaJAJAJAJAJA- reía como loco el muchacho, mientras los demás lo miraban con miedo –JAJAJAJAJAJAJA...¡AHORA MUERAN!- se lanzó hacia los 7 con una velocidad de infarto poniéndose en medio de ellos y apuñalando a uno de ellos con un kunai en la mano.

-mierda, de donde saco esa velocidad- dijo el líder mientras se alejaba al igual que sus compañeros. Johan miro a dos que estaban muy juntos en una rama y eran los mismos que mataron a sus padres, al recordar esto los vio con ira pura y no pudo evita sentir arder su ojo derecho, cuando de repente sintió que algo salir de sus ojos ( **Amaterasu** ).

Los dos pobres Hyuga solo vieron una gran cantidad de fuego extraño de color negro aproximándose a ellos a una velocidad imposible de escapar...-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- fue lo ultimo que se encaucho de esos dos antes de morir carbonizados por las "llamas del infierno" –Dios mío- susurro un el líder viendo como los cuerpos fallecidos de sus compañeros se convertían en prácticamente carbón. Por otro lado –(¿que fue eso?)- pensó viendo las llamas negras –bueno, no importa ¿donde están los demás?- dijo buscando a los restantes que se habían ocultado, le sorprendió su nueva vista podía ver cosas que antes ni notaba como el movimiento imperceptible de las hojas por el aire. Buscaba rastros de chakra ya que se dio,cuenta que podía ver el color del chakra hasta que vio uno rápidamente se acercó con una velocidad nunca antes vista. El Hyuga estaba asustado, escuchar los gritos de sus compañeros se la había quedado en la menta hasta que... –valla y decías que no te quería hacer reír, basura- y de un movimiento le clavo el kunai en el cuello matando silenciosamente y de manera rápida, de pronto sintió 20 kunais lleno hacia el agarro el cuerpo del Hyuga y lo uso como escudo –valla esto en serio es sorprendente- si dejo sorprendido por su nuevo poder y mirando a los dos Hyugas que le lanzaron los kunai –sharingan o no morirás aquí mañdito crió- dijo uno lanzándose contra el, Johan esquivaba todos las palmas con chakra del Hyuga fácilmente –(puedo verlos)- dijo el chico, el otro se acercó a ayudar a su compañero y ambos empezaron a atacar al chico pero para este tanpoco fue problema sus ataques –maldito mocoso ya me estas hartando **ocho trigamas 64 palmas** \- dijo uno y empezó atacar a Johan -2 palmas..4 palmas.. 8 palmas.. 16 palmas.. 32 palmas... ¡64 palmas!- dijo el Hyuga –bien al parecer esto ya acabo- dijo el otro –eso crees- se escucho detrás de ellos –no puede ser- susurro con miedo uno de ellos –jajajaja en cerio creen que con eso me matarían- dijo Johan pero esta vez con una armadura en forma de costillas estaba cubriéndolo y este era de color negro ( **susanoo** ).

-que es eso- dijo uno de ellos –no lo se, pero lo que si se es que ahorita morirás- y un brazo hecho del mismo material que la armadura en forma de costillas apareció de la nada y agarro al Hyuga -¡te ordeno que me sueltes!- dijo con miedo y desesperación –como ordenes, pero antes- el brazo aplastó al Hyuga reventándolo y salpicando mucha sangre -¡AAHG...!- fue lo ultimo que dijo - ¡por favor perdóname yo no lo quise hacerlo, CRÉEME!- dijo ya con lagrimas en los ojo –eso debistes hacerlo antes de ayudar a matar a mi familia- y con un rápido movimiento agarro con la misma mano y lo presionó al igual que el otro –ja, payaso y haber donde esta el supuesto "líder"- dijo mirando a su alrededor-¡muere!- escucho y vio al líder atacándolo con un kunai,este grasias a su sharingan hizo un movimiento rápido quitándole el kunai y clavándole en el estomago -¡AHH!- gritó de dolor –bueno ahora dime ¿ quien te envió?- preguntó johan –nunca traicionaría a mi clan- dijo el Hyuga –bueno entonces tendré que verlo- dijo johan -¿qu..?- dijo pero fue interrumpido por una fuerza extraña que lo dejaba quieto, lo único que veía eran dos ojos rojos y con una figura a un happa shuriken de 8 puntas ligeramente curvadas –repito ¿quien te envió?- preguntó de nuevo –Hyashi Hyuga y los ancianos del clan- dijo como un zombie, -bien ya no te necesito- y lo mato con otra apuñalada en la garganta matándolo al instante.

El pobre se acercó al cuerpo de sus fallecidos familiares y empezó a llorar y a dormirse por la energía y emociones, lo único que escucho fueron varios pasos y a una voz que reconocía como Kakashi diciendo -¿pero que diablos paso aquí?-

.

.

.

" **La vida no vale nada","consecuencias inesperadas" fue lo ultimo que se le vino a la mente antes de dormir**

 **Continuará**...


	4. Aviso

**Les quiero informar que e decidido no poner los personajes de mortal kombat devido a que la historia se vería mejor sin ello ... Grasias y disculpen por la demora**


	5. Al día siguiente

al **dia siguiente:**

johan despertó dolorido y con muchas vendas en su cuerpo, sus ojos le estaban molestando un poco y se percató que estaba en el hospital de Konoha pero luego recordó lo que sucedió ayer y lagrimas en sus ojos aparecieron mientras con sus manos trataba de quitárselas.

-papa, mama, hermana regresen- repetía el pobre hasta que la puerta se abrió y se dejo ver al tercer hokage y a Kakashi. -veo que ya despiertes muchacho- dijo el anciano -"tercer hokage"- dijo El Niño.

-Bueno como ya estas despierto creo que llego la hora de hablar sobre lo ocurrido ayer- dijo el hokage -si- respondió el chico de forma apagada cosa que no paso desapercibido a los otros, -bien, anoche ¿que hicisteis para acabar con eso Hyuga nivel jonin?- preguntó -no me acuerdo mucho solo que vi como mataban a mi familia y después perdí la razón- dijo triste -"ya veo"- pensó Kakashi -por favor quiero que me dejen solo aun quiero pensar y recordar lo que paso ayer- suplico un poco -esta bien, mañana haré a tu casa no te preocupes yo se tu dirección de tu casa, nos vemos- con esto se fueron -" desearía que esto fuese solo una pesadilla-.

johan llego a su casa 2 horas después, aun le dolía un poco su cuerpo recorría cada rincón de su casa recordando los buenos momentos que tubo y también los malo momentos llego un momento el lo cual no soporto y se hecho a llorar, la verdad es que El Niño estaba destrozado pero luego ese dolor se volvió odio cuando recordó lo que dijo ese Hyuga.

 **Flashback :**

 **-¿quien te envió?- preguntó enfadado el chico usando su sharingan**

 **-Hyashi Hyuga y los ancianos del clan- respondió el Hyuga**

 **fin del flashback.**

Sintió un fuerte poder recorriendo todo su cuerpo en lo único que pensaba era en querer matar a esos malditos por haberle quitardo su familia, una aura negra cubría su cuerpo hasta que Johan decidió calmarme y con esta acción el aura desapareció miro al espejo y lo que vio casi lo desmaya del susto.

Sus ojos eran muy diferentes primero su irse estaba rojo y sus pupila parecía haber tomado la forma de un happa shuriken de 8 puntas... -¿que demonios es eso?- se preguntó hasta que recordó lo que su madre le dijo alguna ves.

 **Flashback:**

 **-madre ¿porque yo no poseo eso ojos blancos que posee papa y mi hermana?- preguntó johan -lo que pasa hijo es que parece que tu heredastes mis ojos y no los de tu padre- le respondió su madre -¿tus ojos tienen Algún poder especial?- de nuevo pregunto -aunque no lo creas si- respondí su madre. -¿cual?-dijo El Niño -este- diciendo esto la madre activo el sharingan -Dios mío mama ¿que le paso a tus ojos?- dijo sorprendío El Niño -esto se le llama sharingan es un ojo que le pertenece a los Uchija- dijo la madre con algo de orgullo -mama ¿tu crees que yo pueda poseer esos ojos?-preguntó -si hijo- respondió su madre.**

 **Fin del flashback**

-sharingan- dijo al recordarlo, pero este era diferente al ojo de su madre -"todo se ve diferente"- dijo viendo a su alrededor, al rato se dio cuenta del poder del ojo prácticamente no se perdía de ningún detalle podía ver y predecir los movimientos de un insecto hasta el movimiento minúsculo de un objeto en movimiento -"genial"- dijo Johan. Pero luego se dio cuenta de presencias afuera de sus casas -¿pero que?- se dijo a si mismo, se debatió en ir o no ir al final decidió que no, ya que supuso que se tratara de AMBUS porque ahora era huérfano y el hokage mando a que lo cuidaran.

Mientras tanto en el techo los AMBUS vigilaban a Johan como lo ordeno el hokage

-crees que se dio cuenta Kakashi- preguntó uno de ellos

-al parecer se dio cuenta de sus poderes oculares Yamato- dijo uno de ellos con el cabello plateados

 **Bueno hasta aqui, grasias**


End file.
